Communication service providers offer bundled voice, data and video services to their customers. The services offered by different providers often overlap in available channel line-ups and available content. Video-on-demand services are offered by service providers that enable a variety of selections of content without scheduling constraints.
Viewers have varying interests and time constraints that are often not satisfied by the service offerings of the service providers.